vampirediariesfandomcom-20200223-history
Elena and Klaus
The antagonistic relationship between the cured vampire/ human doppelgänger Elena Gilbert and the Original Hybrid Klaus Mikaelson. Klaus returned to town for the sole purpose of killing Elena in the sacrifice, which he eventually achieved. After discovering that she had returned to life, Klaus tried to kill her, but realized that she was the key to making hybrids so kept her alive for her blood and devoted himself to protecting her so that he could have an army. They are known as "Klena" by fans. Throughout The Vampire Diaries Series |-|Season Two= In Katerina, Elena goes to the boarding house and learns more about Klaus from Rose. Stefan and Damon tell her that he is one of the Originals like Elijah and the oldest vampire in history. Stefan tells Elena that Klaus is probably just a myth but Rose reiterates that Klaus is real and he never gives up until he gets what he wants, i.e. Elena. Elena then goes to the tomb to get answers about Klaus from an imprisoned Katherine. Klaus, using Alaric's body, first met Elena at the decade dance. He pretended to be Alaric and lead Elena and Bonnie into a trap by saying Klaus had Jeremy. Elena realizes that Alaric is, in fact, Klaus. Klaus tells Elena that he doesn't want to kill her that night, he just wants to kill Bonnie. Elena witnesses Klaus making Bonnie use too much of her powers so that she dies, however she returns to life. After a day with Stefan, Elena was collected by Klaus, who had returned to his own body. Elena tells Stefan to close his eyes and leaves with Klaus before he opens them. Elena witnesses Klaus kill Jules and Jenna, despite her pleas that he spare Jenna. He tries to make her choose between Jenna's life or Stefan's, but decides for her and kills Jenna. Klaus then offers Elena his hand but she ignores it. He thanks her, making her look him in the eye, but she tells him to go to hell. Klaus then drains Elena of her blood, killing her, though she returns to life. |-|Season Three= After realising that his plan to create hybrids has gone wrong, Klaus suspects that Elena may be alive. After discovering that Elena returned to life, Klaus arrives at the school in search of her. He uses compulsion to make Stefan bite her, and then feeds her blood to Tyler before killing him. Klaus then planned to take Elena with him when he left however Damon and Katherine got him to leave without Elena, instead leaving Stefan to protect her. Klaus later meets Elena at the Grill with Damon. Klaus makes an agreement with Damon and Stefan to save Elena from Alaric. When Alaric's about to kill Klaus, Elena begs him to stop and threatens to kill herself, revealing that the key to kill Alaric is to kill her as their lives are linked. Klaus overpowers Alaric and flees with Elena. When Elena wakes up in chains, Klaus is by her, and explains that he's draining her of her blood so that he can create an army and still kill Alaric. He questions her on if she would choose Stefan or Damon, but she tells him to go to hell. Tyler gets help and they subdue Klaus. |-|Season Four= Elena, now a vampire, has lost Klaus' interest. He disowns Rebekah as his sister for killing Elena. Elena and Rebekah both become ill when they drink werewolf venom and after discovering Connor's identity, Klaus realizes that he still needs Elena alive so he cures her willingly with his hybrid blood. Klaus later becomes allies with Stefan when he admits there may be a way for Elena to become human again. After Elena killed Connor, she begins to hallucinate. Klaus reacts instantly and grabs Elena to keep her safe in a closed room in his big house. They talk about the hunter's curse and that Klaus killed all five original hunters. Consequently, he had was tormented just like Elena, the difference between the two: Klaus is an immortal original werewolf-vampire hybrid. After Caroline tells Klaus that Stefan had freed Elena, Klaus is not amused at all and tells her to shut up. To stop the hunters curse and Elena's tormenting, he sacrifices one of his hybrids, so that Jeremy can kill him and become the new hunter. Quotes |-|Season Two= :Rose: "It isn't over. The Originals, they'll come for her. They have to. They're doing it for him." :Stefan: "For who?" :Rose: "Klaus." :-- Rose ---- :Rose: "Okay, you have to understand, I only know what I've picked up over the years. And I don't know what's true and what's not true. That's the problem with all this vampire crap. But Klaus I know is real." :Elena: "Who is he?" :Damon: "He's one of the Originals. He's a legend." :Stefan:"From the first generation of vampires." :Elena: "Like Elijah." :Rose: "No. Elijah was the Easter bunny compared to Klaus. He's a foot soldier. Klaus is the real deal." :Stefan: "Klaus is known to be the oldest." :Elena: "Okay, so you're saying that the oldest vampire in the history of time is coming after me?" :Rose: "Yes." :Stefan: "No." :Damon: "What they're saying is, I mean, if what she's saying is true..." :Rose: "Which it is." :Damon: "And you're not just saying this so we don't kill you?" :Rose: "Which I'm not." :Damon: "Then we're looking at a solid...maybe." :Stefan: "Look, Elijah's dead, right? So, no one else even knows that you exist." :Rose: "Not that you know of." :Damon: "That's not helping." :Stefan: "Look, I've never even met anyone who's laid eyes on him. I mean, we're talking centuries of truth mixed with fiction. I mean, we don't know what's real. For all we know, he could just be some sort of stupid bedtime story." :Rose: "He's real. And he doesn't give up. If he wants something, he gets it. If you're not afraid of Klaus, then you're an idiot." :-- Katerina ---- :Klaus: I just had to get away from that dance. The sixties, ugh... not my decade. [He laughs] I mean, whose call was that, anyway? I much prefer the twenties. The style, the parties, the jazz... :Elena: Alaric. Are you on vervain? :Klaus: Now why would you ask me that question, Elena? :Elena: He's been compelled. :Klaus: Nope. Try again. :Elena: What's going on? :Klaus: Okay, I'll give you a hint. I am not Alaric. :Elena: Klaus. :Klaus: Surprise! :Elena: Oh, no. No, it's not possible. :Klaus: Just relax, Elena. I'm not here to hurt you. You're not on my hit list tonight. [Looks at Bonnie] But you are. :-- The Last Dance. ---- :Klaus: Thank you, Elena. :Elena: Go to hell. :-- The Sun Also Rises. |-|Season Three= :Klaus: There's my girl. :Elena: Klaus. :Klaus: You are supposed to be dead. What are we gonna do about that? :-- The Reckoning. ---- :Elena: Don't, Klaus... You don't have to hurt anybody. :Klaus: Oh, come on, love. Of course I do. :Elena: That sounds like a Klaus and Stefan problem. :Klaus: Ha. Well, this is me broadening the scopes, sweetheart. :-- The New Deal. ---- :Elena: She'll come after me. :Klaus: I can control Rebekah. :Elena: Just so you know... I'm not the only one Rebekah wants dead. She knows what you did to your mother. She knows that you killed her. :-- The New Deal. |-|Season Four= :Klaus: "What's wrong, love?" :''-- The Rager'' ---- :Klaus: I apologize for the lack of windows, its to preserve the art and of course to prevent you from taking of your daylight ring and burning yourself to death in the sun. :Elena: I'm not gonna kill myself, I'd never do that. :Klaus: Oh, but you'll want to, I did, the problem is, I'm immortal... :Elena: You went though this? :Klaus: Yes I did, for fifty-two years, four months and nine days... :--'' We All Go a Little Mad Sometimes.'' Trivia *Klaus has a history with the Petrova Doppelgängers. He fell in love with the first Petrova Doppelgänger Tatia. *Klaus sacrificed Elena to break the hybrid curse. Gallery 2-21-klaus-elena.png KlausElena.jpg NKOH (22).jpg NKOH (24).jpg NKOH (25).jpg NKOH (27).jpg NKOH (32).jpg NKOH (46).jpg NKOH (53).jpg The-Reckoning-5.jpg Tumblr mmwjq3hK5q1ras2vro2 500.png tumblr_lkvwvjtxH61qej7z9o1_500.png tumblr_lx19dufYqO1qentxco1_500.jpg uvs120106-004.jpg uvs120106-006.jpg uvs120106-007.jpg uvs120106-008.jpg uvs120106-009.jpg uvs120106-010.jpg uvs120106-011.jpg uvs120106-012.jpg uvs120106-013.jpg uvs120106-014.jpg uvs120106-015.jpg uvs120106-016.jpg Uvs120106-017.jpg uvs120106-018.jpg uvs120106-019.jpg uvs120106-020.jpg uvs120106-021.jpg uvs120106-022.jpg uvs120106-023.jpg uvs120106-024.jpg uvs120106-025.jpg uvs120106-026.jpg uvs120106-027.jpg uvs120106-028.jpg uvs120106-029.jpg uvs120106-030.jpg uvs120106-031.jpg uvs120106-032.jpg VD310A_0378b111230125745.jpeg See also Category:Relationships Category:Enemy Relationship